


burns

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthdays, Burns, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pure fluff, snowbaz fluff, yeah this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "Ow! Shit! Merlin and Morgana! Aleister Crowley, shit!"





	burns

“Ow!  _ Shit!  _ Merlin and Morgana! Aleister Crowley,  _ shit! _ ” Simon’s shrieking was clearly audible from downstairs, even though Baz had his earphones in, trying to study. He rushed downstairs, sure Simon was hurt, and found him standing by their ironing board, hopping up and down and blowing on his hand.

“Christ, Snow, what did you do this time? I was worried you’d been stabbed!” Baz put a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“I was ironing my shirt for Penny’s birthday thing today and put my whole-ass hand on the iron!”

“ _ Why?”  _ Baz asked as he shepherded Simon over to the sink in their kitchen and started the tap, making Simon put his hand under it as he explained.

“I don’t know! Intrusive thoughts?” Baz sighed again as Snow cursed at how the water made his hand sting a bit.

“Goddamnit, you absolute human tragedy.”

“I know, it’s been established that I’m a disaster. But you love me, so you have to deal with it.” Baz laughed and put his head on Simon’s shoulder and arms around his waist, kissing his neck just below his ear. Simon shivered.

“You’re right, I do love you. Enough to finish ironing your shirt for you. Now leave your hand in that water, or so help me God I will lock you in a room where you can’t hurt yourself.” Simon chuckled at his words, and Baz turned around to face the ironing board before yelling and running over to it.

“Oh my  _ god, _ Simon, you left the iron face down on the board! You just about burnt a hole through it, you  _ idiot!” _

“Sorry, Baz! Love you, babe!” Simon said sheepishly.

“Ugh. Love you too. You’re paying for a new one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first snowbaz fanfic after i FINALLY read it a few months ago. I'm in love with this book tbh. Can't WAIT for Wayward Son.  
> hope it was OK!  
> my tumblr is galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com


End file.
